


Calm

by CorsetJinx



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Slight Hurt/Comfort, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the Rift, Kain and Yuna come to terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Of everyone, he hadn’t expected it to be the Lady Yuna to fall into step with him. The order had varied, depending on the gateways they passed and if someone got injured, but he always stayed towards the back – Lightning had directed several pointed glances at him for it but with her in the lead, someone needed to take up the rear. That was, at least, what he told himself. Easier that way, so that he could assist everyone as they fought and make sure no enemy dared try what he himself had done to his allies.

Truthfully, on several levels, he didn’t feel worthy of walking with the main group.

It was made somewhat easier that it was Yuna walking beside him now rather than Tifa. The brawler now kept pace at Vaan’s side, listening to his chatter with the faintest twitch of a smile. Laguna conferred with their leader, and more than once he saw Lightning respond. What they said, he could only guess, but no further stares were sent his way and he was fine with that.

The heat of the badlands in Chaos’ domain made progress slow, he had the suspicion that it would only get worse – not just because the skyline was being taken over with volcanoes at semi-regular intervals.

His current companion made no complaint, though where he was bogged down in armor she had considerably less to protect herself from the heat and flame.

“May I ask you something, Sir Kain?” Her gentle voice almost startled him, not because he’d been lost in thought but for the fact that she had said nothing at all the past hour of their trek – silence was something he was comfortable with and Yuna had been almost ungrudging when they’d set out as a group.

Vaan still eyed him occasionally, but otherwise the boy didn’t appear to harbor any ill will. The same could be said of Laguna, but the brunet was seemingly incapable of holding a grudge.

Behind his helm, he spared the young summoner a glance. Sweat beaded at her brow and the heat, perhaps the trek as well, had brought a flush to her normally pale skin. She turned her head as if sensing his gaze, but her expression remained nothing but patient.

“Of course.” He ventured, unable to come up with any reason to deny her. They weren’t crossing particularly difficult terrain at the moment and the valley hosted no immediate manikin threats.

She sidestepped a gap in the earth, frowning only a little at the vapors and boiling heat that rose from that brief contact.

“I’ve been wondering if the cause of your limp was because of your…” she frowned delicately, polite even when she had every right to be cross, “Your mission.” She finished, tilting her head to look up at him.

“I’ve had to work quickly.” He kept the words curt, gruff even, but not rude. She didn’t need to know the details behind all that he’d been up to – or how close some of those calls had been. It wasn’t just a lack of rest that made up his current condition, or encounters with manikins.

Not all of his (former?) allies had gone down as easily as Bartz and Firion had.

“I see.” Her reply was soft, and in the next moment he was being enveloped in a ephemeral cocoon of pale light.

He’d barely had the time to tense, hand tightening on his lance, before the ache faded from his back and legs. Some of it left his shoulders, though he kept them tight as he regarded the shorter warrior with a frown.

“You didn’t - “

“Don’t be silly.” She actually cut him off, surprising in and of itself – no less so because of the light admonishment in her tone. She did not stop walking, but slowed her pace to match the crawl his had become when she’d caught him off guard. With a hand, she tucked back some of her hair, offering him one of her faint lovely smiles. “We need to be as prepared as we can for what’s ahead, right? Even if I don’t agree with your original plan, I wouldn’t let you fight hurt if I can alleviate some of it.”

“You humble me with your kindness, my lady.” He carefully rolled his shoulders, aware of the gazes that had been drawn to them from the little display of magic.

Yuna only giggle at that, as she sometimes did in the few times he’d spoken with her directly, or seen her interact with others.

“Everything okay back there?” Vaan’s expression was openly curious, while Tifa’s contained some sort of private amusement.

“Hey now, let them have their party.” Laguna smiled as he said it, green eyes lingering on himself and his nearest companion for only a moment before he turned back to Lightning. The soldier herself said nothing, sparing a glance towards Yuna, turning away only after the summoner had nodded.

Vaan lost interest soon after that, hands no longer folded behind his head as they walked, voice soft as he posed some question to Tifa. She finally turned her attention back to the energetic young man, head lilting to the side as she thought.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Again, he was surprised to hear Yuna speak, though not nearly so much as the first time. She fixed her gaze ahead, beyond their little group, perhaps even past the hellish landscape itself.

He was tempted to ask her why.

“If it’s… no, nevermind.” She shook her head, undoing her earlier efforts at keeping stray brown tresses out of her face.

“You may as well ask, Lady Yuna. There will not be much chance for conversation the closer we get to our goal.” He kept his tone neutral as possible, resisting the urge to quirk his lips, however faintly.

“Very well.” A beat passed as she gathered herself, or her thoughts. Once she’d found them, her bi-colored gaze turned towards him. “If the opportunity had presented itself, how would you have gone about putting me to sleep?”

Once more, he wondered what it was with frankness and some of his companions. The inquiry sent a threat of guilt through him, for all those he had succeeded in sending to such a state. That she asked, and so freely with trust still in her eyes, made his stomach turn.

“You are sure you want to know?” It was an effort to speak, though only part of it had to do with the dry heat of the air.

“Yes.” Her gaze was steady, firm as the resolve that had carried her this far. “Even if the truth hurts, I would still like to know it. If you are willing.” She added at last, an apology in her eyes as she watched him.

The next breath he took dragged a little, escaping him as a sigh. Thankfully, if their other companions ahead noticed the shift in mood they kept it to themselves.

“You leave your back open, even in combat.” He stated, adjusting his grip on his spear. The weapon felt heavy, as it had before, with the others. “Without your aeons present, you often turn your attentions away from the field too soon. When you might have turned, I would have done it then.” Saying it aloud, hearing the lack of emotion in his own voice, made it just slightly worse.

To her suddenly shuttered expression he only had one thing to offer, cold comfort though it was. “I would have done my best to make it painless.”

Yuna’s smile was weak at the edges, but she directed it at him all the same. “I appreciate that.”

He said nothing, wishing to be done with the subject.

The touch to his hand, the same one carrying his spear, jolted him. Compared to their surroundings, Yuna’s fingers were nearly cool – a brief brush of fingertips over his knuckles and another, stronger, smile.

“Then I’ll make sure to watch your back, Sir Kain.”

He did quirk his mouth at that, dipping his head low for a moment.

He would try to be worthy of such faith.


End file.
